1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food making equipment, and more particularly to a fully automatic egg roll making machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional automatic egg roll making machine disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Publication No. M369660 by the applicant includes a driving motor 1, a Geneva drive mechanism 2 driven by the driving motor 1, an upper seat 3 connected to the Geneva drive mechanism 2, a pair of material-pouring units 4 each disposed adjacent to a periphery of the upper seat 3 and immediately downstream of a respective one of the material-pouring units 3, a pair of baking units 5 each disposed adjacent to the periphery of the upper seat 3 and immediately downstream of a respective one of the material-pouring units 4, and a pair of wrapping units 6 each disposed adjacent to the periphery of the upper seat 3 and immediately downstream of a respective one of the baking units 5. A plurality of lower frying trays 301 are disposed fixedly on the periphery of the upper seat 3. Each of the baking units 5 includes an upper frying tray 501, and a pressure cylinder 502. When one of the lower frying trays 301 is rotated to a position under the upper frying tray 501, the pressure cylinder 502 is operated to move the upper frying tray 501 toward and away from the one of the lower frying trays 301.
A drawback encountered by the aforesaid conventional automatic egg roll making machine is that, during the baking operation, baked dough is easily stuck on the upper frying trays 501, and if a portion of the baked dough is stuck on one of the upper frying trays 501, the egg roll making operation of the machine must be interrupted for cleaning the one of the upper frying trays 501, thereby reducing the production capacity of the machine.